


Muse

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka plays violin, Lukanette, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: A quiet, inspirational moment as Luka plays his violin for Marinette.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59
Collections: miraculous ladybug stories





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Guess who heard that Luka can apparently play violin? That’s right, me. And obviously I had to write a small drabble based around the idea. Consider it me feeling inspired.

The sound of Luka’s music was, in a word, hypnotic. The quivering notes he coaxed from the taut violin strings spilled across the deck in a silken flood, a cacophony of warmth and emotion, and blissful inspiration. Embraced by its beauty, Marinette all but melted into her chair with a soft fluttering of raven lashes, her mind lost to the notebook splayed open across her knees. Its pages were graced with countless charcoal lines, and more continuously flowed forth with every stroke of her pencil, enticing her to create a brand new design. 

Whorls and curves drafted a long, gauzy skirt shaped from several gossamer layers. Each one had edges that were singed and torn, resembling clouds of sea foam dancing across a swell of churning waves. In contrast, the bodice was sculpted, with leaves and vines crawling across the shoulders and tattered sleeves. Seaweed, Marinette imagined, sketching each leaf into a small, dull point. She could add jewels at the tip, or perhaps small seed pearls... 

Completely invested in her drawing, and the influx of ideas, she almost didn’t notice Luka’s music slowly moving closer. She heard it though, a delicate decrescendo, until the comforting caress of the notes against her nape trailed off into sweet, companionable silence. It was as comforting as it was titillating, and Marinette basked in it quietly for a moment, before finally tilting her head back and smiling up at the teal-tipped boy. 

“Hello.”

“Hey,” Luka rasped, lowering the violin to his side. The weight of his gaze was warm against her skin, and it flickered with intrigue as he peered over her shoulder, eager to see what she was working on. “Wow. That’s amazing, Marinette. It makes me think of the ocean, and waves crashing against the shore.” 

Marinette’s grin deepened, showing off the dimple in her cheek. “I just drew what I heard. Listening to you play kind of felt like getting swept away, in all the best ways.” She looked at her sketchbook, the rough lines that were coming together oh so quickly. 

However, there was still work to be done. Fine-tuning. And for that, she’d need some more inspiration. 

“Um, Luka? Could you…?”

His slumbering smile fixated on her, all the response she truly needed. With a flourish Luka tucked the violin under his chin again, picking back up the soothing, pensive melody he’d been playing before. Except this time, it was...sweeter. More tender. An intimate moment, captured in musical form. 

It was everything Marinette could’ve asked for. 

“Thank you.” She let herself drown in his music’s embrace, her bluebell eyes alight with passion and fervor as she began to sketch once more. But even the strongest distraction couldn’t mask the sound of Luka’s voice teasing her ear, a breathless murmur that washed over her body and made her cheeks flush a faint, flattered pink. 

“ _Anything for my muse….”_


End file.
